Vivendo para amar
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: Sakura estava noiva de um homem, mas quando o destino decide intervir, ela se vê a frente de um homem que irá fazer seu coração bater mais forte!SS e outros casais. CAP REEDITADO!


Oie!!! Aqui é a Raposinha mais doida do fanfiction.

Estou passando aqui para dizer que reeditei e corrigi alguns erros absurdos da fic, que estavam fazendo alguns leitores cometerem suícidio, caso não ficaram sabendo disso, por favor leiam a parte do Jornal que fala sobre homícidios não identificados, ou seja, deixados em aberto. Buahahahah

Seguinte gente:

Nome da Fic: Vivendo para Amar

Gêneros: Romance/Drama

Número de cápitulos pré-estabelecidos: 5

Notas: Sakura Card Captors ou Card Captor Sakura não me pertence, pertence ao grupo CLAMP. ¬¬'

Casais: ShoranxSakura e vukú vukú vukú. ( Vocês acham mesmo que eu vou dizer os outros PROVÁVEIS casais da fic?)

Páginas: 20 ( até eu escreve esse número vai demorar...Mas tenham fé, um dia eu chego lá, com a ajuda de Deus e das revisões )

**_( ) - quando as palavras estiverem entre parênteses sou eu explicando ou colocando o fucinho onde não fui chamada!_**

**_Erros ortográficos corrigidos, eu espero...O.O (Gente eu sou péssima em português, por favor, não me odeiem!)  
_**

**_Tenham fé pessoas!!!! Espero que gostem e tenham uma ótimaaaaaaaaaaaaaa leitura!_**

**_P.S.: QUEM FOR NO COQUETEL NA SARAIVA NESSA SEXTA-FEIRA ME PROCURA!!! EU VOU TÁ LÁ COM AJUDA DE DEUS...PÊRA AI...QUEM SOUBER DO QUE EU TIVER FALANDO, VAI! TENHO CERTEZA QUE VAI SER TUDO DE BOM! SAYONARA!_**

**_s2------_**

**_Vivendo para Amar_**

**_Capitulo 1 - Sentimentos e Destinos  
_**

**Sakura era uma mulher que tinha tudo para ser feliz. Era rica, dona de lindos olhos verdes e cabelos de um tom castanho mel, além de ser noiva de Yukito Tsukishiro. Sakura o conheceu quando tinha apenas 10 anos, o rapaz na época era o melhor amigo de seu irmão Touya Kinomoto, que agora era o chefe da área de marketing das Empresas Daidouji, onde ela e Yukito também trabalham. Apesar da considerável diferença de idade, Sakura e Yukito acabaram por descobrir um sentimento muito forte que os unia e dessa forma ficaram noivos, e é ai que nossa história começa...**

**Uma jovem mulher de olhos verdes andava em direção a sala de seu noivo, quando parou para cumprimentar um amigo de trabalho.**

**SAKURA: Bom dia, Gustavo! E a sua gripe? Melhorou?**

**GUSTAVO: Bom dia, Srta. Kinomoto. Eu já estou melhor da minha gripe, obrigado por perguntar.**

**SAKURA: Ah que isso...Eu me preocupo com meus amigos, e faça-me o favor de me chamar por Sakura, sim?**

**GUSTAVO: Claro, como quiser Sakura.**

**SAKURA: Melhor agora. Meu noivo está na sala dele?**

**GUSTAVO: Sim, senhorita. Creio que não será necessário avisá-lo, mas se desejar que eu o faça...**

**SAKURA: Não precisa se incomodar. Obrigada.**

**GUSTAVO: Eu fico feliz em ser útil.**

**Sakura sorriu para o rapaz e seguiu para a sala de seu noivo, encontrando o mesmo sentado observando um monte de papéis dos quais estava encarregado.**

**SAKURA: Ocupado demais pra mim, querido?**

**Yukito ao ouvir a voz de sua noiva levantou-se mais do que depressa e ficou frente à frente com ela, sorrindo docemente para a amada.**

**YUKITO: Nunca! Nunca estarei ocupado demais pra você, querida e amada flor.**

**SAKURA: Será que você pode parar de me chamar assim...Eu fico toda encabulada.**

**YUKITO: Eu gosto de te deixar encabulada, fica mais linda do que já é.**

**SAKURA: Ai ai, as vezes queria ser tão bonita como fala que eu sou.**

**YUKITO: Mais você é! És a mais bonita entre todas, sua beleza não se compara a nada que possa dizer.**

**SAKURA: Hum hum, mas então, nosso encontro na sexta ainda está de pé, não está?**

**YUKITO: Claro que sim! Afinal nós temos que aproveitar o tempo que nos resta juntos antes dos nossos novos sócios chineses chegarem mês que vêm.**

**SAKURA: Nossa! Eu havia me esquecido totalmente da reunião com o pessoal das Empresas Li, dizem que são muito exigentes com esse negócio de sociedade, não se unem a qualquer empresa.**

**YUKITO:É verdade, mas as Empresas Daidouji hoje em dia é reconhecida mundialmente, sendo um exemplo a ser seguido por outras empresas.**

**SAKURA:Concordo com você, mas Yukito...**

**YUKITO: Sim, querida?**

**SAKURA: Minha tia estará presente nessa reunião?**

**YUKITO: Creio que sim. Devem estar de volta nesta quinta no máximo.**

**SAKURA: Que ótimo, estava com saudades dela e da Tomoyo. Espero que tenham conseguido fechar acordo com as Empresas Hiiragizawa.**

**YUKITO: Pelo que me parece, ambas se saíram muito bem e os ingleses estão bastantes interessados em fechar o contrato, mas vamos parar de falar de negócios, vamos falar de nós dois e do nosso encontro na sexta.**

**Enquanto dizia isso, o rapaz envolvia a jovem pela cintura e quando foi para beijá-la, o irmão de Sakura entra e estraga o clima.**

**TOUYA: Muito bonito! Todo mundo aqui nessa empresa ralando pra aumentar nossos lucros e os dois pombinhos se agarrando em pleno trabalho, é por essas e outras que você não conseguiu ainda me passar os relatórios da equipe de planejamento, Sakura!**

**SAKURA: Me desculpe, Touya. Vou voltar pra minha sala e daqui a meia hora estarão em cima da sua mesa.**

**Depois de terminar essa frase, Sakura se solta dos braços do noivo e vai para sua sala, deixando Touya e Yukito sozinhos.**

**YUKITO: Por que você sempre tem que estragar o clima?**

**TOUYA: Não é porque eu seja seu amigo e ela sua noiva, que vou deixar vocês dois atrasarem com o serviço dessa empresa!**

**YUKITO: Mas Touya, eu e Sakura não...**

**TOUYA: Não estavam cumprindo com suas respectivas tarefas! Entenda Yukito...Desejo tudo do bom e do melhor para os dois, mas não posso deixar que esse sentimento que une vocês atrapalhar o crescimento de nossa empresa, além do mais, se algum funcionário chegar a ver vocês dois se agarrando, pensaram que podem fazer a mesma coisa e com que cara você quer que eu chegue nesse indivíduo e diga que o mesmo está errado?**

**YUKITO: Eu entendo, sinto muito. Não vai mais acontecer.**

**TOUYA: Esperemos que não Yukito, esperemos que não. **

**s2**

**Depois da discussão que teve com seu irmão, Sakura decide ir pra sua sala logo e terminar os relatórios, antes que Touya aparecesse e viesse lhe pagar sapo. Meia hora depois, a jovem estava concentrada em seus papéis quando o seu celular tocou, atendeu ao telefone com um pouco de preguiça já que seus dedos já estavam doendo de tanto digitar os documentos.**

**SAKURA: Alô?**

**VOZ: Oi, Sakurinha! Como você está?**

**SAKURA: (feliz e assustada) TOMOYO!Eu estou bem, muito bem! Ai, você não sabe como estou feliz em conversar com você novamente, tenho tantas coisas pra te contar, você nem vai acreditar no que aconteceu uns minutinhos atrás...**

**TOMOYO: (pensativa) Deixa eu adivinhar. O Touya te pegou agarrando o Yukito, acertei?**

**SAKURA: (surpresa) É! Mas como você sabe disso?**

**TOMOYO: (falou em voz baixa) Aconteceu à mesma coisa comigo.**

**SAKURA: (nervosa) QUÊ? O Touya te pegou agarrando o Yukito?**

**TOMOYO: (assustada com o que a prima disse) Não, sua tonta! Presta atenção, né? Pra quê eu ia querer agarrar seu noivo, bobinha?**

**SAKURA: (recuperando-se do susto) Ai me desculpa, Tomy. É por que...Pera ai! O que aconteceu afinal de contas? Conte-me tudo Tomoyo Daidouji e não ouse me esconder nada!**

**TOMOYO: (sem graça) Bem...Como você sabe, eu e mamãe viemos aqui fechar um contrato com os ingleses, certo?**

**SAKURA: Aham, mas chega logo no x da questão e para de me enrolar.**

**TOMOYO: Mamãe e eu fomos apresentadas aos donos da empresa, ou seja, os pais e o filho...**

**SAKURA: (disse com os olhos brilhando) E você que não é boba nem nada, pegou e agarrou o júnior, que deve ser o maior gato, porque todo inglês é gato, é que nem o Will Snow! Nô...Aquele cara é PERFEITO!**

**TOMOYO: Ai, Sakura! Acorda! O Will Snow deve ter uns 40 anos, eu não sei o que você vê em homens mais velhos. ¬¬**

**SAKURA: Mais velhos mais maduros! É o que eu sempre digo! Mas não fuja da minha pergunta.**

**TOMOYO: (disse inconsolada) Eu não o agarrei, ele me agarrou. E o pior de tudo é que minha mãe viu!**

**SAKURA:(cínica) A pobre e inocente Tomoyo. Tadinha... Foi vítima desse inglês malvado. HAHAHA. Vai dizer que você não gostou? Se ele for feio, o que eu duvido muito, ai sim poderia concordar que foste vitima.**

**TOMOYO:(respondeu rapidamente) Ele não é feio e eu até que gostei, mas...Ele é praticamente um Lorde.**

**SAKURA: (olhos brilhando) Que chique! Minha prima vai se casar e virar Lady. Ai que tudo!**

**TOMOYO: (abaixando o tom de voz) Não! Quando eu digo lorde, quero dizer um cavalheiro, ele é tão educado e gentil...**

**SAKURA: (inconformada com o que ouviu) Pêra ai, você ta achando ruim o cara te tratar bem? Cê ta doida? Esse mundo ta perdido mesmo, piraste o cabeção de vez!**

**TOMOYO: (escolhendo as palavras) Não é isso. Eu gosto de ser tratada bem, todavia ele é tão diferente do meu ex que por acaso também era inglês.**

**SAKURA: (rindo) Você e seus namoradinhos ingleses. Lembrança pra você: o seu ex também era um amor de pessoa, claro que era um pouquinho ciumento...**

**TOMOYO: ( o.O)Um pouquinho? Você chamar xingar e bater em qualquer um que até mesmo acidentalmente encostasse em mim de "pouquinho ciumento"?**

**SAKURA: (gota) Ta bom! Ele era mesmo um maluco desvairado, mas era um cara que fazia tudo por amor.**

**TOMOYO: (¬¬) Não sei se você se lembra Sakura, mas eu dispensei esse amor dele.**

**SAKURA: Não posso julgá-la, no seu lugar talvez tivesse feito à mesma coisa, mas e o seu novo pretendente como fica?**

**TOMOYO: Não sei, depois que mamãe nos pegou juntos acho que não vai mais rolar nada e eu também não quero. Esses namorados ingleses que eu arranjo são tão problemáticos, que acho que está na hora de mudar de categoria acho que vou trocar os ingleses pelos latinos.**

**SAKURA: (olhos brilhando) Ai, os latinos são TUDO DE BOM! Tem um monte de latinos lindos! Tem o Reynaldo Giannechini, o Rick Martin, Henri Castelli, ah e tem também o...**

**TOMOYO: (gota) Ai Sakura! Eu não quero namorar homens mais velhos e muito menos famosos, quero homens simples e que me amem só isso.**

**SAKURA:(desolada) Ai, você é tão básica.**

**TOMOYO: Sou mesmo. Deixa-me desligar, daqui a pouco fechamos o contrato e terei que me preparar para isso.**

**SAKURA: (com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios) Se preparar para a reunião ou para o rapaz?**

**TOMOYO: (vermelha) Para com isso! Depois nos falamos, tchau!**

**SAKURA: Heii espera ai! Que dia vocês voltam?**

**TOMOYO: Hoje à tarde ou amanhã no máximo.**

**SAKURA: Ta bom, então. Tchau.**

**TOMOYO: Tchau.**

**Sakura desligou o telefone, olhou para os relatórios e começou a rir que nem uma louca. Sua prima não mudava mesmo, sempre com uma queda básica por ingleses, quem sabe com aquele lá ela quietava isso se ela ficar com o moço. Retornando aos seus papéis, a jovem terminou o seu trabalho em uma meia hora mais ou menos, parou e observou o relógio, já estava na hora de ir pra casa, reuniu os papéis e se dirigiu até a sala de seu irmão que deveria estar trabalhando pra variar. Sakura abriu a porta e...**

**TOUYA: Ai! Caramba, Sakura!Não vê por onde anda? Quase me atropelou sua mostrenga.**

**SAKURA: (revoltada) Eu não sou mostrenga! Eu só vim aqui para te entregar os relatórios, e perguntar se você vai pra casa ou vai continuar aqui.**

**TOUYA: Vou pra casa, né? Eu também não sou feito de ferro, quanto aos relatórios, já não era sem tempo. Oh menina enrolada!**

**SAKURA: (pensando) Irmão ingrato! o.O**

**TOUYA: Vamos embora logo, estou morrendo de fome.**

**SAKURA: Vamos, só que eu estava pensando...Será que a gente não podia comer fora hoje? Só hoje, por favor.**

**TOUYA: Ai ai, você é muito mal acostumada irmãzinha, mas não custa nada fazer um agradinho pra você de vez em quando.**

**SAKURA: (abraçando o irmão) Ai, Touya! Brigada!**

**TOUYA: (correspondendo ao abraço) Ta, ta, ta. Vamos logo.**

**s2------ **

**_Em quanto isso na Inglaterra..._**

**VOZ: Foi um grande prazer fechar um contrato com vossa empresa, Sra. Daidouji.**

**SONOMI: Posso dizer o mesmo, Senhor Hiiragizawa. Tenho certeza que isso renderá grandes lucros para ambas as partes.**

**HIIRAGIZAWA: Sem dúvidas.**

**Enquanto os poderosos donos das duas maiores potências mundiais conversavam animadamente sobre o contrato que acabará de ser fechado, os herdeiros de seus impérios se encontravam sentados um de frente para o outro, atentos a cada movimento que um fazia e esperando o momento oportuno para conversarem.**

**VOZ: (com a voz baixa e de uma forma desolada) A senhorita tem mesmo que partir? Será que não poderia ficar, afinal de contas Londres é um local muito belo, creio que adoraria viver aqui.**

**VOZ2: (olhando para baixo) Sim, eu tenho que ir. Pelo tempo que fiquei aqui pude constatar que sua cidade é muito bela, mas sei que não viveria em outro lugar que não fosse minha cidade natal, Senhor Hiiragizawa.**

**ERIOL: (olhando para a moça) Não quero que você me chame assim, é uma maneira tão formal e eu gostaria que me tratasse apenas por meu nome...Gosto de ouvi-lo pronunciado por tão bela voz, tens uma bela voz Tomoyo...**

**TOMOYO: (observando sua mãe) Eriol será que dá pra parar com isso. Já não bastou o incidente de ontem, depois daquilo fiquei o resto do dia com dor de cabeça...**

**ERIOL: (com sorriso de bobo) E eu fiquei o resto do dia pensando em você e como eu queria que estivesse sempre ao meu lado...**

**TOMOYO: (pedindo silêncio) Shiiii!Já imaginou se nossos pais te escutam falando isso?**

**ERIOL: (sorrindo) Eu quero mais é que escutem! Nós não temos nada a esconder, eu amo você Tomoyo e quero que todos saibam disso, incluindo nossos pais.**

**TOMOYO: (nervosa) Você mal me conhece, como pode afirmar algo com tamanha certeza?**

**ERIOL: (lançando um olhar desafiador) Se você quer realmente saber, almoce comigo hoje.**

**TOMOYO: E como eu vou driblar minha mãe?**

**ERIOL: Não se preocupe, eu cuido disso.**

**s2------ **

**Em Hong Kong**** um jovem de cabelos espetados e de profundos olhos cor de âmbar, andava de um lado para o outro a espera de sua mãe que estava em reunião, quando viu a mesma indo ao seu encontro sentou-se e esperou que ela começasse a falar.**

**YELAN: (olhando para o jovem que se encontrava sentado) Não vai adiantar de nada você ficar me olhando com essa cara de filho do padeiro.**

**RAPAZ: (resmungando) Por que eu tenho que ir fechar contrato com os japoneses? Por que não vai à senhora ou qualquer outro funcionário?**

**YELAN: (pensativa) Porque esse não é um negócio qualquer, além do mais estou com a estranha sensação de que nossas vidas vão mudar depois do fechamento desse contrato, principalmente a sua Shoran.**

**SHORAN: (cínico) Ah claro! Você diz isso como se pudesse ver o futuro, mamãe.**

**YELAN: (virando-se para o filho) Às vezes até eu acredito nisso, meu filho. Mas a questão é que não estou pedindo pra você ir, estou mandando.**

**SHORAN: (se levantando e saindo) Eu ouço e obedeço.**

**YELAN: Coração de mãe nunca se engana, meu filho encontrará seu destino no Japão e com ele virá muitas dificuldades e um grande amor...Que sem dúvidas conseguirá arrebatar o coração do meu teimoso filho.**

**Logo após a pequena e rápida conversa que teve com sua mãe, Shoran entrou em seu escritório, sentou-se em sua cadeira e começou a resmungar...**

**SHORAN: (imitando a mãe) Porque não é um negócio qualquer e blá blá blá. Ah! Minha mãe sabe ser irritante quando quer...O que eu posso encontrar naquele fim de mundo? O amor da minha vida? Bobagem...Vou pra lá só porque eu quero e não porque ela esta mandando, mas que droga! Eu já tenho idade pra mandar no meu nariz e ainda tenho que ouvir umas barbaridades dessas. Tomara que ela esteja certa, quanto ao "nossas vidas vão mudar", pois não quero voltar de lá com as mãos abanando e pensando bem...Até que gostaria de arranjar uma japonesinha pra mim, quem sabe mamãe esteja certa, todavia o melhor sou eu não ir com muitas esperanças. **

**s2------**

**Sakura e seu irmão estavam chegando num restaurante muito elegante da cidade, onde só ia quem podia, afinal de contas às iguarias encontradas naquele local, não se encontrava em mais nenhum restaurante daquela cidade.**

**GARÇOM: Em que mesa os senhores gostariam de ficar?**

**SAKURA: (disse apontando) Na que fica perto daquela janela.**

**TOUYA: (¬¬) Por que sempre quando jantamos aqui você escolhe aquela bendita mesa?**

**SAKURA: (sorrindo) Porque eu gosto de me sentar lá.**

**GARÇOM: Sigam-me, por favor.**

**O garçom levou os dois até a mesa onde jantariam e mais do que depressa trouxe o cardápio para os mesmos. Sakura olhou e olhou até que decidiu fazer o seu pedido.**

**SAKURA: (sorrindo) Quero Alho francês enrolado, por favor. **

**TOUYA: (rindo) Depois vai ficar com um mau hálito danado, até carniça vai cheirar bem perto de você. HAHAHAHA**

**SAKURA: (o. O) Pêra ai, eu vou mudar de pedido então, acho que vou querer... Chutney de Pimenta Pitanga. **

**TOUYA: (rindo mais ainda) Essa é boa, você já é uma monstrenga e ainda vai comer um prato à base de pimenta, ai que vai soltar fogo de vez. **

**SAKURA: (nervosa) Para de me chamar de monstrenga! E eu vou comer o que eu quiser, então vê se para de dar palpite! Moço, eu vou querer Batatas Guffo. Pronto! É isso, Batatas Guffo. **

**TOUYA: (controlando os risos) Ai ai, o mesmo que ela por favor. E traga um bom vinho para nós, o melhor da casa. **

**GARÇOM: Sim, senhor. Com licença. **

**SAKURA: (¬¬) Esta feliz agora? Já se divertiu bastante as minhas custas? **

**TOUYA: (gota) Maninha, fica calma. Você leva as coisas muito a sério e não se pode levar a vida a sério, porque ela não leva você.**

**SAKURA: (fazendo bico) A culpa não é minha se suas brincadeiras são estúpidas e imaturas. **

**TOUYA: (imitando a irmã) A culpa não é minha se suas brincadeiras são estúpidas e imaturas. **

**SAKURA: (olhando séria pro irmão) Pára! Eu não estou me sentindo bem hoje...**

**TOUYA: (observando a irmã) É...Eu percebi. Sakura será que você não tem nada pra me contar ou sei lá, só pra desabafar mesmo.**

**SAKURA: (olhando pra baixo) Touya... É sobre eu e o Yukito...**

**TOUYA: O quê? Você ainda esta chateada comigo por tem brigado com vocês dois? **

**SAKURA: Não! Não é isso.**

**TOUYA: Então o que é? **

**SAKURA: Touya, eu... **

**TOUYA: Você? **

**SAKURA: (disse olhando para ele com firmeza) Eu não sei se o sentimento que me une ao Yukito é amor. **

**TOUYA: (assustado) Como é? Pêra ai! O que você quer dizer com isso? **

**SAKURA: (triste) Eu não sei, estou tão confusa, não sei se o amo, pois nunca consegui dizer pra ele que o amava de todo o meu coração, quando digo pra ele que eu o amo, é como se estivesse dizendo isso pra você...**

**TOUYA: (olhando com carinho para a irmã) Sakura, talvez o sentimento que una vocês seja amor, mas não aquele que uma mulher sente por um homem, entretanto talvez seja aquele que uma irmã sente por um irmão, por isso quando você diz que o ama, é como se estivesse dizendo isso pra mim, porque você ama o Yukito como um irmão. **

**SAKURA: (olhando Touya) Mas se o que esta dizendo é verdade, por qual motivo aceitei me casar com o Yukito? **

**TOUYA: Talvez seja porque você pensasse que era com ele que você passaria o resto dos seus dias, isso é normal, confundir nossos sentimentos é totalmente normal... **

**SAKURA: Touya, o que eu faço? Não quero magoar o Yukito, mas também não quero me casar com alguém que eu não ame.**

**TOUYA: Diga a verdade para ele, se ele realmente te amar tanto quanto ele fala que te ama, ele vai entender e vai continuar do seu lado, só que apenas como um amigo... **

**SAKURA: Mas se ele não compreender? E se ele continuar achando que é meu noivo, e ficar me perseguindo que nem o Rick faz com a Tomoyo? **

**TOUYA: Ele não vai fazer isso, primeiro porque eu vou te proteger, e segundo ele é muito diferente do psicótico do Richard, ele sabe quando deve parar. **

**SAKURA: (decidida) Isso! Você está certo. Vou falar com o Yukito, vou dizer pra ele o que eu realmente sinto por ele. **

**TOUYA: Faça o que quiser, o importante é que você seja feliz, não importa se vai ser com ele ou com outro qualquer. **

**SAKURA: (levantando e abraçando o irmão) Você é o melhor irmão que alguém poderia ter, eu te amo muito. **

**TOUYA: (sorrindo) Também te amo muito e faça o que fizer quero que saiba que sempre estarei do seu lado te apoiando, certo? **

**SAKURA: (prolongando o abraço) Ah Touya...Você é o melhor!**

**TOUYA: (terminando o abraço) Ta Ta Ta! Vamos parar com esse lero lero e comer logo, estou morrendo de fome. **

**SAKURA: (voltando para seu lugar) Ai, Touya. Você é uma graça mesmo, às vezes eu acho que você nasceu primeiro que a comida.**

**TOUYA: (¬¬) Pelo menos não sou eu que como 7 pratos de macarronada quando o papai cozinha comida italiana. **

**SAKURA: (gota) Hehe...Não da pra evitar, papai sempre cozinhou bem.**

**TOUYA: Engana-me que eu gosto...Mas voltando ao assunto, quando pretende contar a verdade pro Yukito? **

**SAKURA: Amanhã! Amanhã sem falta eu falo pra ele, sabe ele vai me levar pra jantar, então vou aproveitar a ocasião pra dizer a verdade. **

**TOUYA: Boa sorte.**

**SAKURA: (olhando pro nada) Eu vou precisar de sorte, muita sorte...**

**s2------**

**_Enquanto isso na Inglaterra..._**

**VOZ1: Eu não sei, depois da ceninha que vi naquele escritório, estou começando a questionar suas intenções... **

**VOZ2: Minhas intenções para com sua filha são as melhores, senhora Daidouji. Além disso, é só um almoço, não irei seqüestra - lá.**

**SONOMI: (olhando firme para o rapaz) O seu poder de persuasão é singular! Pois muito bem, pode ir com ele Tomoyo, mas te quero aqui antes de partimos para o aeroporto, compreendeu?**

**TOMOYO: (olhando para baixo) Claro mamãe. **

**ERIOL: (pegando na mão de Tomoyo) Então vamos querida, não quero perder tempo. Tenha uma boa tarde, senhora. **

**SONOMI: (observando os dois saindo do local) Boa tarde. E tenho juízo Tomoyo. **

**Eriol andava de mãos dadas com Tomoyo como uma criança jovial que não quer se separar de seu ente querido, já Tomoyo estava um pouco sem graça pela situação, todas as pessoas pelas quais passavam sorriam como se achassem graça de tudo, a moça estava perdida em seus pensamentos, até que o rapaz quebrou o silêncio. **

**ERIOL: (sorrindo) Eu disse que ia convencê-la, não disse? **

**TOMOYO: (olhando pra baixo) Sim... **

**ERIOL: (olhando fixo para a moça) O que foi? **

**TOMOYO: Nada, onde disse que íamos almoçar mesmo? **

**ERIOL: (disse o rapaz conduzindo a moça para um grande jardim) Aqui! **

**TOMOYO: (assustada) Mas aqui? Eriol isso aqui é um jardim e pelo que eu saiba não existe nenhum restaurante nesse local. **

**ERIOL: (rindo) A história do almoço só foi uma desculpa para convencer você e sua mãe, eu queria mesmo era te trazer aqui, pois tenho algo a lhe dizer. **

**TOMOYO: (tentando compreender) E o que seria? **

**ERIOL: (ficando de joelhos e lhe oferecendo uma caixinha) Tomoyo Daidouji, desde a primeira vez que eu a vi tive certeza que era a mulher da minha vida e gostaria de tê-la ao meu lado para sempre, você quer se casar comigo? **

**Tomoyo ficou paralisada, não sabia o que fazer, aquele rapaz tão encantador havia lhe pedido em casamento e o pior, seu coração gritava para que aceitasse! Não! Ela não podia, tinha medo, não só por ela, mas por ele também, sabia que quando Richard ficasse sabendo disso iria tentar algo...Não, seu ex-namorado jamais deixaria que ela vivesse em paz com o jovem inglês de olhos meia noite, sua resposta só podia ser uma... **

**TOMOYO: (com palavras frias e cortantes) Não! **

**ERIOL: (desolado e com olhos cheios de lágrimas) Mas...Mas por quê? Por que não? **

**TOMOYO: (com a voz baixa) Porque eu sou comprometida, eu já tenho um noivo...**

**Depois de dizer isso, Tomoyo saiu correndo deixando o pobre rapaz abalado e triste, a moça saiu correndo e pegou o primeiro táxi que apareceu, se sentia péssima, havia mentido pro cara que talvez fosse sua alma gêmea, mas o que poderia fazer? Seu destino já fora traçado...Maldita hora em que começou a namorar Richard Williams, maldita!**

**_-- s2FLASH BACKs2--_**

**Tomoyo estava no Parque do Rei Pingüim sozinha, quando sentiu dois braços firmes e acolhedores lhe abraçar por trás, quando se virou acabou por se deparar com grandes e maravilhosos olhos verdes, que demonstravam por ela toda seu sentimento.**

**VOZ: Oi, meu amor. **

**TOMOYO: (saindo de perto do rapaz) Oi, Rick.**

**RICK: (sem compreender) Nossa! O que foi? **

**TOMOYO: (séria) Quero te dizer algo, Richard. **

**RICK: Xiii! O assunto deve ser mesmo sério pra você me chamar assim. **

**TOMOYO: Acabou, Richard! Acabou! Eu não quero mais nada com você, está me entendendo? Quero que você fique longe de mim, não quero mais ser vitima desses seus ciúmes ridículos. Vá embora, Richard! Vai! **

**RICK: Mas como assim tudo acabou? Você não pode terminar comigo, nós estamos noivos, lembra? Vamos nos casar... **

**TOMOYO: (gritando) Basta! Não quero mais sofrer por causa desse seu ciúme doentio, não quero deixar de sair com a Sakura só porque você não gosta do Yukito e do Touya, NÃO QUERO DEIXAR DE VIVER POR SUA CAUSA! **

**RICK: (louco) Você não pode me deixar! Você é minha, entendeu? MINHA! **

**TOMOYO: (jogando uma aliança no chão e saindo correndo) NÃO QUERO TE VER NUNCA MAIS! NUNCA! **

**RICK: (gritando) VOCÊ É MINHA, OUVIU? NUNCA VAI PODER FICAR COM NINGUÉM, PORQUE EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR, VOCÊ SERÁ MINHA, MINHAAAA! **

**_--s2FIM DO FLASH BACKs2--_**

**A moça mal vê quando o táxi chega ao seu destino, quando esta pagando sua conta dá de cara com sua mãe, que diz:**

**SONOMI: Entre novamente no táxi, Tomoyo. Nós já estamos de partida.**

**TOMOYO: (fazendo o que a mãe manda) Claro, mamãe. **

**SONOMI: Ao Aeroporto Internacional de Londres, por favor.**

**TAXISTA: Sim, senhora.**

**SONOMI: (fitando a filha) Como foi seu encontro? **

**TOMOYO: (olhando pro nada) Prefiro não comentar. **

**SONOMI: Imaginei que diria isso...**

**Um rapaz com os olhos inchados e ardendo de tanto chorar entra em seu quarto, desolado, triste...Solitário, imaginando como podia ter perdido a mulher de sua vida... **

**ERIOL: (pensando) Por quê? Por que eu a deixei ir daquele jeito, por que tinha que ser assim?Mas talvez...Não tenha que ser! Não importa se ela está comprometida com um príncipe ou até mesmo o papa, vou atrás dela, e vou provar que ao meu lado poderá ser feliz, não importe o que tenha que esperar ou fazer, eu a terei ao meu lado! Está decidido! Estou partindo para o Japão, indo atrás do amor da minha vida! Depois de ter se decidido o rapaz se preparou para seu próximo desafio: convencer seus pais a deixá-lo ir. **

**s2------**

**Sakura chegou cedo no trabalho, isso pode ser considerado um milagre, já que a moça muito raramente chegava cedo no trabalho, mas o seu principal motivo para fazê-lo tinha um nome: Yukito. Estava na hora dela colocar em prática toda a discussão que teve com seu irmão na noite anterior, ela tinha que ser honesta com o rapaz e se o irmão dela estivesse certo, Yuki não guardaria rancor dela e a teria somente como amiga. Como ela mesma esperava encontrou o rapaz no escritório dele, já que o mesmo chegava bastante cedo para adiantar o serviço. Entrando silenciosamente, Sakura pode constatar que Yukito estava bastante ocupado, havia várias pilhas de documentos que estavam na frente do rapaz impedindo que o mesmo a visse. Decidida, Sakura chamou a atenção do rapaz:**

**SAKURA: (voz suave) Yukito? Podemos conversar?**

**YUKITO: (meio assustado) Sakura? O que faz aqui? Está muito cedo pra te encontrar aqui, você não costuma chegar a essa hora.**

**SAKURA: (sem graça) É.HEHE...Eu preciso te falar uma coisa Yuki.**

**YUKITO: (levantando-se) Já até seu o que é!**

**SAKURA: (assustada) Você...Você sabe? Quem...Quem te contou?**

**YUKITO: (sorrindo) Não foi necessário! Eu sinto o mesmo que você.**

**SAKURA: (não compreendendo) Sério? Mas...Yukito eu não entendo!**

**YUKITO: Mas isso é normal Sakura! As pessoas apaixonadas ficam ansiosas quando vão sair juntas, é a expectativa, isso é totalmente relevante, todos os casais sentem isso querida, eles tem um medo das coisas não darem certo, todavia não se preocupe, nosso encontro será perfeito, pode ficar calma...**

**SAKURA: Não Yukito! Você está entendendo tudo errado, eu quero te dizer que...**

**YUKITO: (colocando o polegar nos lábios dela) Fique calma, minha linda! Nada vai dar errado hoje e eu lhe prometo que será a noite mais maravilhosa de nossas vidas!**

**SAKURA: (tentando falar) Mas Yukito!**

**YUKITO: Agora pode ir tranqüila Sakurinha! Tudo vai dar certo, nos vemos mais tarde, minha linda flor!**

**SAKURA: (desistindo e saindo da sala) Ta bom!**

**SAKURA: (pensamento) Ai meu pai! Eu tentei falar, mas ele não me deu chance...E agora eu vou ter que esperar até a noite pra contar pra ele a verdade.Ai! Nada mais no meu dia pode dar errado...Nada! Tomara que quando eu contar pro Yuki a verdade ele não fique com raiva de mim e muito menos comece a me perseguir. Céus! Me ajude que hoje...**

**VOZ1: (caído no chão e falando) Ai!Sua monstrenga! Isso mesmo, me atropela! Você não olha por onde anda, não? Já é a segunda vez, essa semana!**

**SAKURA: (sem graça) Me desculpe Touya, eu não te vi.**

**TOUYA: (levantando-se) Esse é o seu problema Sakura! Você nunca vê nada, se continuar assim vou mandar fazer um óculos para você, pra ver se melhora essas suas vistas.**

**SAKURA: Meu problema nem é as vistas e que eu sou meio distraída, só isso.**

**TOUYA: (erguendo a sobrancelha) Sei...Mas me diga uma coisa...O que faz aqui tão cedo? Pelo que me consta você sempre chega em cima da hora ao trabalho.**

**SAKURA: (¬¬) Será que um dia eu não posso decidir chegar cedo?**

**TOUYA: (cínico) Não! Não sem um motivo lógico...**

**SAKURA: (suspirando) Eu vim tentar falar com o Yukito, colocar em prática os conselhos que você me deu noite passada.**

**TOUYA: E?**

**SAKURA: O Yukito não para de falar! Ele nem sequer me deu chance de dizer algo...**

**TOUYA: E agora? O que pretende fazer?**

**SAKURA: Vou ter que contar para ele hoje a noite, no nosso jantar, mas de hoje não passa, eu vou falar...**

**De repente o celular de Touya toca, e o mesmo interrompe a irmã para atender ao telefone.**

**TOUYA: Alô? Kinomoto falando.**

**VOZ: Oi, primuxo!**

**TOUYA: (sorrindo) Tomoyo? Tomoyo é você! Onde é que você está?**

**SAKURA: (surpresa) O quê? É a Tomy? Deixa-me falar com ela.**

**TOUYA: (segurando Sakura que pulava nele para tomar o telefone) Espera ai, Sakura! Fala Tomy, onde vocês estão?**

**TOMOYO: Eu estou aqui no aeroporto com a mamãe, será que você não poderia vir aqui nos buscar, é porque eu havia pedido para a sua secretária avisá-lo sobre nossa chegada, mas como não estava aqui imaginei que ela não os avisou, por isso liguei.**

**TOUYA: (¬¬) Não ela não avisou...Pode deixar que estamos indo te buscar.**

**TOMOYO: Ta bom! Beijos!**

**TOUYA: Tchau.**

**TOUYA: (resmungando) Eu ainda vou demitir essa secretária inútil.**

**SAKURA: O que tem a Haruhi (pra quem não sabe, Haruhi é a secretária do Touya) a ver com isso?**

**TOUYA: Ah? O quê? Ahh nada esquece. Venha, nós vamos buscar a Tomoyo e a nossa tia no aeroporto.**

**SAKURA: (sorrindo) Ai que bom! Finalmente a Tomy voltou, tenha tanta coisa pra falar para ela...**

**TOUYA: (interrompendo) Pelo amor de qualquer coisa! Será que você só em pensa em fofocar com a Tomoyo? Não tem outra coisa pra fazer da vida não?**

**SAKURA: (¬¬) Ai, Touya! Não enche! Hoje o dia tem tudo pra dar certo! A Tomy voltou, eu vou me esclarecer com o Yuki...**

**TOUYA: Ta ta ta! Agora vê se fecha o bico, você fala que o Yuki não cala a boca, mas você também não fica para trás, né? Agora vamos rápido, as meninas já estão nos esperando.**

**SAKURA: (suspirando) Ta bom!**

**--s2-- **

**_Enquanto isso no Aeroporto..._**

**Desembarque do vôo 144 Hong Kong - No portão 3**

**VOZ: Ai, mas que droga! Eu estou todo quebrado, posso até ter vindo de avião, mas estou morto de cansaço. Por que eu que tinha que vir? Será que não existe ninguém mais naquela droga de empresa!?!De acordo com minha mãe não...Ai minha mãe, motivo das minhas dores de cabeça.**

**--s2_FLASH BACKs2--_**

**YELAN: (olhando para o jovem que se encontrava sentado) Não vai adiantar de nada você ficar me olhando com essa cara de filho do padeiro.**

**RAPAZ: (resmungando) Por que eu tenho que ir fechar contrato com os japoneses? Por que não vai à senhora ou qualquer outro funcionário?**

**YELAN: (pensativa) Porque esse não é um negócio qualquer, além do mais estou com a estranha sensação de que nossas vidas vão mudar depois do fechamento desse contrato, principalmente a sua Shoran.**

**SHORAN: (cínico) Ah claro! Você diz isso como se pudesse ver o futuro, mamãe.**

**YELAN: (virando-se para o filho) Às vezes até eu acredito nisso, meu filho. Mas a questão é que não estou pedindo pra você ir, estou mandando.**

**SHORAN: (se levantando e saindo) Eu ouço e obedeço.**

**YELAN: Coração de mãe nunca se engana, meu filho encontrará seu destino no Japão e com ele virá muitas dificuldades e um grande amor...Que sem dúvidas conseguirá arrebatar o coração do meu teimoso filho.**

**--s2_FIM DO FLASH BACKs2--_**

**SHORAN: (passando pela alfândega) Eu espero que realmente valha a pena mamãe, eu espero...**

**Sakura vinha calada no carro, sentada ao lado de seu irmão, mas o mesmo decidiu quebrar o silêncio.**

**TOUYA: Os chineses estão chegando.**

**SAKURA: (assustada) Os ingleses estão chegando!**

**TOUYA: (gota) Não sua tonta! O que ingleses tem a ver com chineses, nossa, além de cega você é surda também, vê se limpa as orelhas.**

**SAKURA: (nervosa) Eu não sou surda, ta legal? E afinal de contas o que você disse?**

**TOUYA: (falando alto e devagar) Eu disse que os chineses estão chegando!**

**SAKURA: (acalmando-se) Ah ta! Mas pêra ai...Eles não viriam só semana que vem?**

**TOUYA: Houve uma mudança nos planos, eles estão chegando essa semana, para nos reunirmos e discutirmos sobre os negócios semana que vêm.**

**SAKURA: Como eu não fiquei sabendo dessa história?**

**TOUYA: Porque só nos foi avisado hoje de manhã, quem me informou foi o Gustavo, e isso é errado!**

**SAKURA: (sem entender) Quem esta errado? Os chineses?**

**TOUYA: (¬¬) Não! A Haruhi! Quem devia ter me avisado de tais mudanças era a Haruhi e não o Gustavo, afinal ela é minha secretária e não ele, já imaginou a catástrofe que seria se eu soubesse disso em cima da hora? Perderíamos um contrato milionário!**

**SAKURA: (defendendo a moça) Ai Touya! Tadinha da moça, ela é novata. Da uma chance pra ela, tenho certeza que se você tiver um pouquinho mais de paciência com ela tudo vai dar certo.**

**TOUYA: (suspirando) Ai...Depois eu cuido dela, agora tenho mais o que fazer. Desça Sakura, já chegamos.**

**SAKURA: (sorrindo) Nossa, eu nem reparei que a gente tinha chegado.**

**TOUYA: (rindo) O dia que você prestar atenção em alguma coisa eu me caso! HAHAHA**

**SAKURA: (sorriso malicioso) Cuidado irmãozinho. Esse dia ainda vai chegar...**

**Os dois irmãos adentraram o aeroporto, que como na maior parte das vezes estava cheio, mas não tiverem que andar muito, já que Tomoyo e sua tia Sonomi os aguardavam próximo do local onde se encontravam.**

**VOZ: Sakuraaaaaa!**

**SAKURA: (correndo de encontro à prima) Tomoyo!**

**TOMOYO: (abraçando a prima forte) Ai que saudade de você! Não sabe como sua companhia me faz falta, querida prima.**

**SAKURA: (correspondendo ao abraço) Você também me faz muita falta.**

**TOUYA: (fazendo bico) Da Sakura você sente saudade, mas de mim que sou seu único primo, neca de piquitiriba, né?**

**SONOMI: (sorrindo) Não ligue Touya. Eu senti muita falta de você, meu adorado sobrinho.**

**TOUYA: (sorrindo) E então como está tia? Como foram os negócios?**

**SONOMI: Estou ótima Touya e o negócio foi fechado sem grandes dificuldades.**

**TOUYA: (adquirindo uma postura séria) Sim imagino...Tia, os chineses decidiram vir mais cedo, semana que vêm já teremos uma reunião para tratar do assunto de sociedade.**

**SONOMI: Uhm...Interessante. Conte-me mais sobre o assunto.**

**Touya e Sonomi foram andando a frente de Sakura e Tomoyo que ficaram para trás colocando a conversa em dia.**

**SAKURA: E então?**

**TOMOYO: E então o quê, Saki?**

**SAKURA: Como ficou a sua história com o júnior?**

**TOMOYO: (ficando triste) Eu menti para ele Sakura...**

**SAKURA: (sem acreditar) Não! Mas por quê? Por que você mentiu pro Hiiragizawa?**

**TOMOYO: Por medo do que o Rick poderia fazer a ele, não quero que o Eriol se machuque, o Rick é louco, se me visse com ele não sei o que seria capaz de fazer, talvez não me machucasse, todavia temia pelo rapaz de olhos azuis que conheci...**

**SAKURA: O que você disse para ele?**

**TOMOYO: (olhando pra baixo) Eu disse que estava noiva.**

**SAKURA: (falando alto) MAS ISSO É MENTIRA! Tomoyo, você não está noiva de ninguém! Como pode dizer tamanha mentira para o rapaz, o coração do garoto deve ter se despedaçado.**

**TOMOYO: Ai Sakura! Por favor, não preciso de ninguém pra me culpar de nada, meu coração já o está fazendo.**

**SAKURA: Eu não estou te culpado, eu só acho que...**

**TOMOYO: (interrompendo-a e olhando dentro da bolsa) Ai meu Pai! Esqueci de pegar meu passaporte de volta!**

**SAKURA: Onde você deixou?**

**TOMOYO: Com o rapaz da alfândega!**

**SAKURA: Faz o seguinte, eu vou lá buscar, vai pro carro e avisa pro Touya e pra sua mãe me esperar, porque eu só vou pegar seu passaporte e volto, certo?**

**TOMOYO: Certo.**

**Sakura saiu correndo pelo aeroporto em busca do local onde ficava o posto da alfândega, seguindo as placas que havia no aeroporto, a moça encontrou o local sem muita dificuldade, esperou por alguns minutos e logo quando foi atendida, explicou a situação e pegou o passaporte da prima. Logo depois de tê-lo feito, Sakura voltou a correr, já que sabia como seu irmão ficava quando tinha que esperar, quando foi chegando perto da saída à moça bateu de cara com alguém, fazendo com que ela e a outra pessoa caíssem no chão.**

**VOZ: Ai, mas que droga! Hoje definitivamente não é o meu dia.**

**SAKURA: (ajudando o rapaz a se levantar) Ai moço! Desculpa-me, eu não estava prestando atenção, foi culpa minha, sinto muito mesmo.**

**VOZ: Ai, esta tudo bem senhorita.**

**Os dois finalmente se fitam e algo de estranho acontece, o tempo pareceu parar, um par de olhos verdes se encontrou com um par de olhos âmbares, algo fez com que um olhar tentasse decifrar o outro, tentando entender o que ocorria, desvendar esse mistério.**

**SAKURA: (pensando) Nossa, eu nunca vi alguém com um olhar tão penetrante e ao mesmo tempo tão belo...**

**SHORAN: (pensando) Céus! Venho para esse lugar tratar de negócios e logo de cara esbarro com a mulher perfeita.**

**Eles ficam se fitando por um bom tempo, até que a moça volta a si e se levanta.**

**SAKURA: (corada) Mil perdões não tive a intenção...**

**SHORAN: (corado) Eu que peço desculpas, deveria ter ficado mais atento.**

**SAKURA: (se retirando do lugar) O senhor é muito gentil, mas eu tenho que ir, com licença e mais uma vez, me desculpe.**

**SHORAN: (segurando Sakura delicadamente pelo braço) Espere! Por favor, espere...**

**A moça corou furiosamente com o simples tocar do homem nela, a mesma não entende o porquê, todavia se pudesse ficaria ali para sempre, do lado dele, aquele homem tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo tão familiar, qual seria o motivo dessa sensação? Por que ela gostou tanto da sensação de estar perto dele, de vê-lo? Céus! Mal o conhecia!**

**SAKURA: (olhando pra baixo) Esperar pelo quê?**

**SHORAN: Eu não sei, só sei que não quero que se vá, pode parecer estranho mais...Tenho a sensação de que te conheço faz muito tempo...**

**SAKURA: Eu também...**

**SHORAN: Qual seu nome?**

**SAKURA: (finalmente fitando-o) Meu nome? Bem...Meu nome é...**

**Ela ia dizer seu nome, entretanto algo lhe faz parar. Como ela poderia dizer seu nome a alguém que mal conhecia, uma pessoa da qual tinha certeza que só veria aquela vez, só aquela vez...Não! Não queria vê-lo só uma vez, queria vê-lo todos os dias. Ahh não! Aquele pensamento de novo não. Força Sakura! Onde você esta com a cabeça? Se apresentar a um estranho, sem falar que o Touya...Ai meu Pai! Esqueci totalmente do Touya! Ele deve estar furioso.**

**SAKURA: (saindo correndo) Eu tenho que ir.**

**SHORAN: (gritando) Espera! Você não pode me dizer ao menos o seu nome?**

**SAKURA: (parando e dizendo num tom que o rapaz ouvisse) Se o destino assim desejar, vamos nos encontrar novamente, e ai sim lhe direi meu nome.**

**SHORAN: (suspirando) Tomara que o destino queira, porque depois de hoje minha vida vai mudar totalmente...**

**Nesse momento as palavras de sua mãe sussurram suavemente em suas lembranças, fazendo o rapaz sorrir e dizer:**

**SHORAN: Quem diria mamãe, a senhora estava realmente certa. Minha vida vai tomar um rumo diferente, e quem sabe essa bela dama não esteja nesse inesperado rumo?**

**s2----- **

**Sakura depois de seu encontro com o belo rapaz de olhos âmbares, sai correndo em direção ao estacionamento, onde encontra um Touya bastante furioso...**

**TOUYA (¬¬): Onde é que a senhorita se meteu??**

**SAKURA (sem graça): Desculpe-me Touya, é porque o rapaz da alfândega ficou enrolando lá, a culpa não foi minha...**

**TOUYA: Ahhhhh quer saber?!? Isso não importa! Entra logo nesse carro!**

**SAKURA: Ta bom.**

**Sakura entrou no carro, e foi grande parte do trajeto calada.Pensando no encontro que tivera há minutos atrás com o rapaz misterioso, pelo menos ela o via assim, teria continuado com seus pensamentos se não fosse pela prima que a despertou...**

**TOMOYO (cutucando a prima): Alô? Alguém em casa?**

**SAKURA (argh) Ai!!! Que idéia é essa de me cutucar, hein? Perdeu a noção do perigo criatura?**

**TOMOYO: Não...Só estava querendo saber se você ainda estava no mundo da lua.**

**SAKURA (¬¬): Eu não estava no mundo da lua Tomoyo.**

**TOMOYO: Ah não? Então certamente quem estava era eu, não é mesmo?**

**SAKURA (tirando Tomoyo): Não sei, mas devia estar, já que você tem um rapaz que pode ter tal mérito.**

**TOMOYO (encarando a prima): Vem cá? Tu ta me tirando, hein? Cai dentro macho!**

**SAKURA (tirando a prima mais uma vez): Eu cairia se eu fosse macho!**

**Tomoyo simplesmente amuou depois das respostas da prima, a jovenzinha preferiu ficar quieta, e logo depois interrogar a prima, apesar de que depois daquelas tiradas básicas que ela recebeu, preferia mil vezes cuspir no chão e nadar no próprio cuspe. Não demorou muito e os quatro chegaram a grande e majestosa Mansão Daidouji, todos foram recepcionados pelos funcionários que aguardavam na porta, depois da recepção, adentraram a casa, enquanto Touya e Sonomi foram tratar de negócios, Sakura e Tomoyo subiram para o quarto de Tomoyo, onde a mesma pretendia iniciar uma conversa com a prima.**

**Tomoyo (brilhando em Sakura): Muito bem Sakura! Abra o jogo! Quem é o garoto?**

**SAKURA (caindo pra trás): Que garoto?**

**TOMOYO: Aff!! Eu não sou otária Sakura. Sei que tem um homem na jogada, só um homem pra deixar uma mulher assim, e não vem falar que é o Yukito não, porque se não eu vou grilar, e você sabe que comigo é no miudinho!**

**SAKURA (gota): Aff! Será que eu nunca vou conseguir te enganar Tomoyo Daidouji?**

**TOMOYO: Não! Agora abre o jogo menina! Anda!**

**SAKURA (ficando corada): Bem...Eu o conheci no aeroporto...**

**TOMOYO (interrompendo a prima): Sabia! Aquela estória de estarem te segurando na alfândega só podia ser furada!**

**SAKURA (séria): Será que eu posso continuar ou ta complicado?**

**TOMOYO (gota): Foi mal...Prossiga por favor...**

**SAKURA: Como eu estava dizendo...Eu o conheci no aeroporto e ele era simplesmente...Lindo. Sem falar que...**

**TOMOYO (curiosa): Que??**

**SAKURA: Eu senti algo estranho em relação a ele, eu não sei explicar...Gostei. Só sei dizer que gostei da sensação que senti naquele momento e, Tomoyo...Eu acho que aquele rapaz pode ser realmente a minha alma...**

**TOUYA (gritando): Sakura, vamos embora! Você ainda tem que se arrumar para o seu encontro com o Yukito!**

**Sakura não teve tempo de terminar o que estava dizendo, foi bruscamente interrompida por seu irmão que gritava das escadas. A moça de olhos verdes levantou-se e disse um 'Até breve' para a prima, que estampava no rosto a decepção por não ter ouvido toda a confissão da prima. Ao descer, Sakura foi praticamente arrastada para fora por seu irmão, não dando tempo nem de se despedir de sua tia, mas realmente Touya tinha um bom motivo, e esse motivo era o jantar que a moça teria com Yukito naquela mesma noite.**

**A noite havia chegado e Sakura estava super nervosa, Yukito havia combinado de pegá-la em casa para que pudessem jantar num restaurante bem chique, a moça além de nervosa estava preocupada, seria naquela noite que iria dispensar o seu noivo, como iria fazer aquilo? Como o rapaz reagiria? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma campainha que toca, a moça foi abrir a porta e era...Ele.**

**YUKITO (sorrindo): Boa noite, minha linda flor.**

**SAKURA (sem graça): Boa noite, Yukito.**

**YUKITO (dando o braço a ela): Então? Pronta para a noite mais maravilhosa da sua vida?**

**Sakura somente assentiu e deixou que o rapaz a levasse ao tal restaurante...E que restaurante. O nome dele era La Fontaine, o restaurante mais chique da cidade, onde somente os apaixonados iam para confessar e jurar seu amor eterno, e era dessa parte que Sakura estava com medo.**

**YUKITO (sorrindo): E então minha linda? Já sabe o que vai querer pedir?**

**SAKURA (acordando de seu devaneio): Ah? Ah sim...O que você pedir, Yuki...Confio no seu gosto.**

**Yukito apenas sorriu e disse que queria o prato mais pedido do restaurante, enquanto o prato não chegava, Sakura e Yukito conversavam sobre vários assuntos, os amigos, a família, mas quando o assunto chegava nos dois, Sakura sempre dava um jeito de mudar de assunto. Não demorou muito e o prato chegou, para o alivio de Sakura que já não sabia mais o que fazer para que Yukito parasse de olhar pra ela. O jantar prescorreu normalmente, até que...**

**YUKITO: Sakura? Eu gostaria de fazer um brinde?**

**SAKURA: E nós brindaremos a quê?**

**YUKITO: A nós, claro.**

**SAKURA (sorrindo de lado): Certamente.**

**Depois do brinde os dois ficaram algum tempo sem falar nada, até que Yukito disse:**

**YUKITO: Sakura? Poderia me acompanhar para o jardim?**

**Sakura assentiu. É gente, não é brinquedo não. O restaurante era tão chique, que era dentro de um jardim, um jardim não, para ser mais exata era um parque, e que parque maravilhoso era aquele. Os dois andaram pelo local até que mais uma vez, Yukito tomasse a palavra.**

**YUKITO: Bem Sakura, como você sabe, as pessoas que vêem aqui é porque desejam demonstrar seus sentimentos para com o seu companheiro, e para jurar seu amor para o mesmo, então eu gostaria de jurar meu amor da maneira mais simples e sincera possível...Sakura? Quer se ca...**

**Yukito não pode terminar a sua frase, pois caiu no chão ensangüentado, as pessoas que estavam no local foram ao socorro dos dois, e as que estavam ainda dentro do restaurante se assustaram ao ouvir o barulho do tiro. Sakura que no começo ficou em choque, ao ver o noivo naquele estado deitou-se ao lado dele e o abraçou forte, pensando que havia acontecido o pior, todavia Yukito se mexeu, abriu os olhos, fitou-a e disse quase sem voz: Sakura?**

**SAKURA (chorando): Sim, Yukito! Eu estou aqui, mas, por favor, não fale, você esta praticamente sem forças.**

**YUKITO (colocando um dedo na boca dela) Não...Escute, eu preciso lhe dizer isso...Sakura, eu te amo, eu sempre te amei...**

**SAKURA (chorando mais ainda): Yukito...**

**YUKITO: Quero que me prometa uma coisa...**

**SAKURA(fitando o rapaz): O que? É só pedir! Eu farei tudo que me pedir...**

**YUKITO: Prometa que vai me amar para sempre...**

**Sakura (pensando): Céus! Como poderia prometer aquilo? Se ela nem ao menos amava o rapaz? Mas o que poderia fazer? Ele estava à beira da morte, e então sem ver outra saída, ela disse: Sim...Eu prometo que vou te amar pra sempre.**

**Uma lágrima escorre do rosto do rapaz, e a última coisa que ele consegue dizer é: Eu te amo.**

**_Continua... _**

**_s2-----_**

**_Perfil do ex da Tomoyo  
_**

**_Nome: Richard Williams_**

**_Terra Natal: Londres-Inglaterra_**

**_Idade: 23 anos_**

**_Cor dos olhos: Verdes_**

**_Cor dos cabelos: Pretos_**

**_Cor da pele: Branca_**

**_Um pouco mais sobre ele: Com um temperamento forte e dominador, Richard era o noivo de Tomoyo, mas por ser muito ciumento acabou fazendo com que a namorada rompesse com ele, mas sendo louco pela mesma jurou para si mesmo que se não ficasse com ela, ninguém ficaria. _**

****

**_Vocês gostaram? Odiaram? Querem tacar fogo em mim? As únicas maneiras de realizar tais coisas são: Encontrem um jeito de me achar no Coquetel ou deixem revisões, por favor. _**

**_Agradeço a todos os maravilhosos leitores que me deixaram revisões anteriormente, gente muito obrigada, tô tentanto arrumar essa fic por causa de vocês, lembre-se: VOCÊS SÃO MINHA INSPIRAÇÃO, SÃO E SEMPRE SERÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Marca da Raposa_****® **

**  
**

**_bY: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox_****® **


End file.
